Love at second sight
by AllyB1528
Summary: After Edward left 15 years Bella was turned into a vampire ,now Bella and The Cullens are reunited .Will it be love a second sight ?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

It had been 15 years, 2 months, 1 week and 4 days since I had left Bella and ever since I had missed her more than the day before. Why had I ever left her? I asked myself that question every, single day and I knew the answer. The answer: I was too dangerous for her and she deserved better. Even though the answer pained me it kept me away from her because she did deserve better and my world wasn't right for her. I wondered what she was doing now, washing dishes, caring for her children, striving in her career? Whatever she was doing I'm sure she was doing it with grace and beauty .I remember that grace and beauty so clearly, I replayed it in my mind everyday, it was all I did all did; remember my time with Bella. The best time of my life.

My family had tolerated me for so long now but they had said they had had enough. They insisted I came with them to a new club in the city and I reluctantly agreed, I missed having fun but I knew I could never have fun without Bella she was the only reason my limbs had moved, the only reason my voice had spoke, the only reason my eyes could see.

I dressed casually in jeans and a button down shirt, after everyone praised me for coming out and we all complimented each other, everyone dispatched into their cars and headed towards the club. The streetlights flew by me as I raced towards the city, the speed was exhilarating not as satisfying as running but pleasing all the same, it almost made me forget my mistakes. Almost. I'm constantly carrying the burden of leaving Bella, her words haunt me, and her acceptance towards my lie kills me. But tonight I would try to move on, I wouldn't succeed but I would try, for my family's sake. When we arrived we all walked into the club it was dark and smelled heavily of alcohol and perfume, people danced in the centre of the floor and music blared from the speakers opposite the bar. A group of drunken girls staggered into the cold night clinging to each other for support the effect of the multiple drinks they had taking effect. Rosalie dragged Emmett onto the dance floor whereas Jasper led Alice to the bar to get a cocktail. Even with hundreds of people surrounding me I had never felt so alone.

After a few minutes a woman dressed in a bright, pink, tight dress danced her way over to me.

"Want to dance?" she asked in a slurred voice

"No thank you" I replied stiffly and walked away before she had a chance to reply.

The crowd moved to the beat as I tried to make my way over to the bar to tell Alice I was going home. As I neared the bar I smelled a scent I never thought I would smell again. Bella.

Her scent wasn't the same, something was different.

Vampire.

I froze and took a deep breath before heading off towards this new but equally familiar scent. Even in the darkness I could see every detail of the spectacular vision before me.

My Bella.

She was dancing to the beat, her hair swinging around her face, her hips swaying back and forth enough to make me go crazy with desire. She was the same yet totally different her waist was smaller, hips fuller, hair longer and legs longer. Bella had become sexy. Even though these things took my breath away, her eyes are what had me motionless unable to move, they were a bright yellow and her skin was as white as snow. She wore tight, red leather pants and a black halter-top, which defined her curves; she also wore high black stilettos, which made her 3 inches taller. She was stunning.

Suddenly, a man grabbed her waist, I growled instinctively, but then I saw her lean back into his touch and smile a t him in greeting. I had so many questions like: 'How was Bella a vampire?' and 'Who was this man who was dancing with her?' Without thinking about it I walked closer to her, close enough so that she sensed me and looked up to meet my eyes with her own. In that moment I was happier than I had ever been in 15 years, I was reunited with Bella again it was love at second sight.

"Excuse me? Dude, can I help you, or something?" The man dancing with Bella asked.

"It's ok Tyler .I know him, give me a second, ok? I'll be right back." Bella spoke, the first time I had heard her speak and she had spoke to 'Tyler' the man who had grabbed her waist and pushed her around on the dance floor like a rag doll, my Bella deserved to be treated with care and love not force and roughness.

"Hi" Bella spoke directly to me for the first time in what seemed like forever.

For a moment I couldn't speak I was just so filled with love and adoration for the woman in front of me.

I simply stared.

Dazzled.

"Hi" my voice sounding strangled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. Let's go." She said coolly before turning around and kissing Tyler passionately. Rage boiled up inside me like a volcano and a surprised a growl rising in my chest. I knew Bella would have moved on but I didn't really want to believe it. She was my mate and I should have been the only one to kiss her and be kissed by her. Bella stalked off without a second glance towards the bar and I followed eagerly, looking forward to talking to her. She sat on a barstool, arms crossed, back rigid. I took a seat beside her and ordered us two beers.

"So… how have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

He turned towards me, fire in her eyes, "Do you want to know how I've been Edward. I've been turned into a vampire with no one to support me and I've lost all my family and friends. I was depressed when you left me and then Victoria comes and turns me. I'm all alone and now when I'm finally moving on you show up and remind me of all the bad times in my life. So, yeah that's how I've been .You?"

I never knew how hurt Bella was and how I was essentially the reason for the hurt, my dead heart shattered all over again.

"I'm glad to see you again, I've missed you. I –I'm sorry for what hurt I ever caused you that was never my intention." I said with as much emotion I could produce in a sentence.

"Right, well I have to go home now. I'll see you." She said sliding off the stool.

"Wait. Bella can I see you tomorrow? Just for a short while, my family really misses you and we would all love to see you. Please." I begged her with so much hope in my voice. If she said no I would fall apart all over again.

She hesitated, seeming torn. Then she finally gave in. "Alright ,but only for a little while, I'll come over to your place. Give me the address."

As I gave her the address I smiled I had a chance to win Bella back, I was being given a second chance at eternal love.

We said goodbye and then she disappeared into the crowd, back to Tyler or whoever he was. I smiled; I couldn't wait to learn about the new Bella.

"Edward!" Alice screamed my name, waving her hand to catch my attention.

As I made my way over to my family I wondered how they would take the news about Bella. We all got into our cars and I told them I had something to share.

When we entered the house and sat down I retold Bella and myself reuniting in the club and how she was coming over tomorrow to see all of them.

"Oh Edward, this is wonderful we can all see Bella again", Alice had trilled.

"Hell yeah, I've missed my baby sister and now she's vampire this is going to be so much fun!" Emmett roared.

Everybody else was excited to see Bella even Rosalie seemed curious to what Bella would be like.

For the rest of the night I replayed meeting Bella in my head, she had sounded so angry I winced at the pain in her voice.

Tomorrow I would make things right, I would make things right for both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard her before I saw her. Bella was planned to visit our home today and see all of the family, I had been restless last night pacing, cleaning and organizing the house looked immaculate, but I wouldn't have it any other way for Bella. The gravel crunched under her heels and her breathing was uneven. I raced upstairs to the window to see her, to see if she was alone. As I looked out the window, I felt my heart swell with hope and love. Bella was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a red and white plaid shirt. When the doorbell finally rang I ran to the door before anyone else could greet her. As the door swung open I could feel her tension and nervousness, I smiled attempting to relax her, but then my family decided to see their long lost daughter and sister

"Bella!" Alice cried, pouncing on Bella and hugging her tight.

"Hi Alice" Bella replied in an even tone, showing no emotion.

Everyone exchanged his or her greetings and finally Bella stepped into my home, Esme told her to sit down and make herself comfortable. Everyone complimented Bella on how beautiful she looked and how graceful she moved. Rosalie even said her shoes were nice. All the time I stayed silent completely in awe of the woman in front of me. After a while Bella did seem to relax and laughed along with the jokes Emmett repeatedly told. Finally Jasper asked the question I'd being dying to hear the answer to.

"So Bella I hope you don't mind me asking but… how are you a vampire?"

Automatically Bella stiffened and her eyes shifted to the floor, it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sorry Jasper but that isn't something I like to talk about" she whispered.

'Don't worry Bella I was just curious." Jasper said comfortingly.

I wished to go over to my angel and comfort her, protect her and love her, but there was a wall of regret and hate between us, regret on my side and hate on her side. Somehow I was going to have to break down the wall and find my way back to her. We all continued to talk and I even participated in the conversation but every time we did Bella's eyes would flash up to my face with such hate it caused physical pain to shoot through my body. Finally I plucked up the courage to ask her out.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

Next thing my entire family was gone leaving just Bella and me in the room. Awkward.

"Bella I would like to see you again maybe at another club? Only if you want to, of course."

Seconds take seemed like years passed and I finally looked to her face and saw a smile. A smile.

"Ok, why not, but don't think I like you or anything I just want to see what you've been up to this while."

In all my time victory had never seemed so sweet.

"Ok, come round here at 8 o' clock and we'll go out to the city." I said trying not to show how much this meant.

"Well, I better go then. See ya." He said while rising from the sofa.

After she'd left I just sat on the steps watching her retreating figure, I stayed there until she was gone, I stayed there until it was dark, planning my evening with my beauty tomorrow.


	3. Authours Note

This is just a quick note to say, thank you to the people who gave sweet, short happy reviews, you made me smile. Thanks.

I also want to say if you don't like my stories, say so yes, but do it nicely, reviews aren't supposed to be hurtful. If you don't like it **DEAL WITH IT**. I'm not perfect and neither is my writing. Thanks for trying to giving constructive criticism but it was more criticism and than constructive.

Again thanks again for the nice reviews. If you keep reading I'll keep writing!


End file.
